


Any Other Way

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Valentine’s Day! Chris takes you out for the special day, making it a night you won’t forget.





	Any Other Way

You blush as Chris walks you around the park, squeezing his hand as you enjoy the peaceful night. Today was amazing- snuggling, dinner out and seeing a movie- a sweet day you appreciated, knowing it wasn’t cheap and knowing Chris wanted to impress you. “Thank you. For everything.”

He smiles shyly, kissing your temple. “Of course, thank you for joining me. I appreciate it.”

You smile gently, kissing his lips. “So, Mr. Evans, what else do you have planned?” He starts to deny it, and you cut in, “You’ve had that Chris sparkle in your eyes all day. The ‘I’m going to spoil you whether you like it or not smile’.”

He laughs, knowing how hesitant you were about being spoiled. You loved it, but the money… “Baby, I’m gonna spoil you all the time. Forever. Batting those gorgeous eyes at me won’t change that.”

You mock pout. “Well, if I must,” You sass playfully, resting your head on his arm and relaxing when he wraps it around you to hold you closer. “I mean it. Thank you for everything today,”

He hums, leading you to a private little section. “Well, it’s not over yet…”

He shifts a little nervously, and you frown, worried as you cup his cheek. “Baby? Is everything ok?”

He releases a nervous breath before taking a knee. “(Y/N),” He begins, taking your hands. “From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to know more about you. Your smile, your heart- those are just some of the reasons I love you. You make me feel whole. You’re home to me, and- I want to make sure it’s that way forever.” He swallows thickly, seeing your own tears as he tugs out a box. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?”

You beam at him, so floored you can barely think. “Of course,” You breathe, and he’s instantly on you, kissing you passionately as you cling to his jacket. He finally pulls back enough to slip the ring on your finger before returning to your lips again, cradling you tenderly against his chest.

“Ok, ok,” Scott cuts in, smiling. “You lovebirds are going to be busy, you know that?”

You beam at him, unable to look away. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
